Gentle Frost
by clopinsdancer
Summary: She is a child progeny gifted in playing string instruments, and an heir to her family's corporation. She is also an exchange student transferring into Ouran. Kyouya decides to put her instrumental skills to use in the Host Club.  Kyouya X OC


**A/N: So... I know what most of you readers are thinking if you are a regular reader of me... why am I putting up another fanfic if I haven't even updated my other one? Ummm... Well... let's just say that Moon Light is on hold right now due to a huge writer's block case. Actually... come to think of it... thats like... almost all the other fanfics on my other account. lol. I just feel like posting this. Just as a fair warning, I'm a bit rusty, so this might suck, and Miyu Lockheart seems a little Mary-Sueish to me... though I tried not to, honest I did. It could be worse... I have made annoying Mary-Sues that just make you want to puke... thankfully that is far into the past. lol. Anyway, the only real reason why I think she's Mary-Sueish is because of her eye and hair color, thats all... and I place all the blame on Kuroshitsuji for Ciel and Claude (if you have no clue what I'm talking about, go watch the series, its very good). Anyway, this is my first Ouran Host Club fic, feedback would be nice. I'll try to update frequently. I have no clue how long this fic will be, so stick with it for awhile, and add it to your Story Alert... I would really rather have you do that than Favorite it, mainly because that tells me you want to read it. My apologies if I screw up the Japanese school system... but I really don't care that much to really sit down and study it, sorry. Anyway, you may read on, and like I said, feedback and story alerts would be great! I'll give you a hug! lol.

* * *

**

Gentle Frost

Kyouya Ootori

Chapter One

Miyu Lockheart sighed as she walked through the doors of her new school, Ouran Academy. Already this year didn't look promising. The school had sent her the wrong uniform, not that she minded wearing the boys uniform, but it would certainly cause a stir among the students. In one hand she had her violin case, for practice after school, and in the other her school schedule and map. Her messenger bag for all her papers and writing utensils was strapped over her shoulder. Her striking gold eyes scanned the schedule, then the map, then halls as she walked through them. She hated starting a new school every time her parents had a new business opportunity. This would make it the fifteenth time transferring to a new school, this being her junior year in high school.

"Not like being the new kid is something that I haven't gotten used to yet…" she grumbled to herself. She finally approached the door of her newest class. Stuffing the schedule and school map into her bag she knocked three times on the door before entering. Upon entering the teacher in the front of the room turned and smiled.

"Ah, you must be the new student." He said warmly as she closed the door behind her. "Why don't you introduce yourself to the class?" he suggested. Miyu still didn't smile as she faced the room filled with other students.

"My name is Miyu Lockheart." She said her voice monotone and bored. A few gasps and mumbles went through the room.

"Miyu Lockheart you said? If I may ask, why are you wearing a boy's uniform?" the teacher asked uneasily.

"I was sent the wrong uniform. Not like I mind though." She answered in the same tone. "I hope it won't be too much of a distraction for other students." She tacked on, her gold eyes scanning the room through her side swept bangs. The rest of her hair was pulled into a ponytail.

"I see, well hopefully you will be sent the proper school uniform while you attend here. Please take any open seat and try your best at keeping up for today." The teacher responded, clearly not happy with the uniform.

"Thank you." She said simply and went to an open seat near a window. She placed her violin case beside her desk and hung her bag on the proper hooks while she took out her notebook and began to take notes. Half way through the class though she could feel someone's gaze boring holes into her. This made her scowl.

Cold black eyes stared at the new transfer student that their owner heard so much about. Smirking, he pushed his glasses up further as he returned to his work. Kyouya found it rather interesting that a member of the Lockheart family was at Ouran, not necessarily a school catering to the arts, which the Lockhearts were deeply rooted in. His father had some dealings with the Lockhearts. Something to do with needing aesthetically pleasing pieces of art work for patience so that they may relax. This included almost every medium possible, including music.

He focused his eyes on her once again, taking in any details. Her eyes were as cold as his, though more subtle due to the color. Her hair was a dark grayish blue, very odd. It looked like it would travel a little bit past the middle of her back if it weren't in that pony tail. He caught the scowl on her face and smirked inwardly as he went back to work. This continued until class was out and she promptly packed up her things and left the room, probably navigating her way to the cafeteria.

"_This ought to be an interesting year."_ He thought to himself, as he too put his things away.

The rest of the day carried on like normal, normal by Miyu's standards anyway. People would walk up to her, ask her questions, most rather awkwardly, and she would give a fake small smile and act like she really wanted to get to know people. She was not really a people person, though being part of a well to do family she was forced to be cheerful and happy… at least when she was on the spot light. She typically found real happiness in her music, specializing in mostly string instruments. She favored the violin the most.

Trying to find an empty music room after school was such a pain. There were either people just sitting in there chatting it up so loud that practicing would be inevitable, or the room was already in use for other people to practice. Sighing she came to be what would seem the only music room available, Music Room 3. As she opened the door, rose petals came flying out. Miyu arched an eye brow curiously as she walked in.

"Welcome." a group of voices said in unison. There she saw a group of boys dressed in elegant Victorian clothing. The one in the center with the blonde hair looked familiar, as did the one with black hair and rimless glasses. Perhaps they were in her class? She surmised that would be possible, though she wasn't certain as she never cared to socialize with her class either. There were devious looking red headed twins, another boy, though she could easily mistake him for a girl, and a rather short boy standing with what looked to be the tallest of the group. Walking into the room more she saw that tables were set up with tea and cakes, among various other snacks.

"Sorry, I didn't know that this room was filled already, my mistake." She said before turning back to the group of boys; only to be face to face with the blonde leader.

"There is nothing to be sorry about fair princess, please stay and let us enjoy your company for awhile." He murmured, his face getting closer as his fingers gently lifted her chin up. His advances were stopped however when her somewhat startled face turned into one of annoyance and rage. Glaring, she swiftly brought her foot up into his stomach and pushed him away, sending him reeling back towards the group of boys.

"My apologies if that hurt, but I highly suggest respecting my personal space." Miyu growled. The rest of the boys simply stared in awe at one of the few girls who could resist Tamaki's charm.

"Damn, you really put a number on our lord there Miss." The twins remarked in unison as they helped their lord up. She simply narrowed her eyes at them, making them cower in fear a little.

"Well, it's not like he wasn't asking for it. Though, I am impressed that a member of the Lockheart family would be so bold." Remarked the boy in the glasses. Miyu arched an eye brow towards him.

"Pardon?" She asked coldly, wondering who this guy was. He smirked and pushed his glasses up further, creating a glare to flash over them temporarily.

"You're Miyu Lockheart, one of the two potential heirs to the Lockheart Company. Your father is Claude Lockheart, and your mother is Hanako Maeda. You're the foreign exchange student, and also a junior. Welcome to Ouran Academy by the way." The boy said smugly.

"Thanks for running what I already knew by me. However, I seem to be at the disadvantage of doing you the same kindness." She replied curtly. _"Just who is this guy? Why does he know that much about me… It's not like my family is that renown."_ The rest of the boys watched as the new girl battled it out with their Shadow King.

"Oi, Kyouya, isn't she in our class?" asked the blonde leader that she knocked away.

"Indeed she is Tamaki." Answered Kyouya.

"She? But She's wearing the wrong-" one of the twins was about to say until Miyu cut him off.

"Yes, I have the wrong uniform. Yes, I am a girl. Why do I have the wrong uniform? Because I was sent the wrong uniform. Good day gentlemen, I will find a different room to practice in, sorry for the disturbance." She said harshly, obviously getting sick and tired of singing the same damn song over and over again. She was about to turn on her heel to leave when a little boys cry and arms wrapped around her middle.

"Waaaaaaaaaaah, Miyu-chan don't go please! You can play us a song! Please!" he the short boy cried out. Miyu arched an eye brow at him, trying to see if this kid was really supposed to be in high school. She looked down, about to flat out refuse until she saw the watery eyes and the cute pouty face. Sighing in defeat she accepted.

"Alright, but only if it's ok with the your other friends." She gave in. He cheered and gave her a hug as he ran back to the group.

"Can she, can she?" he asked, jumping up and down with his bunny plushie.

"We don't care." The twins said in unison once again.

"That sounds absolutely wonderful! Ah the beauty of music can only be amplified by it being played by someone as beautiful you princess!" said the one who was named Tamaki. Miyu sweat-dropped, thinking _"Geeze, he recovers fast…"_, while picturing roses and sparkles appearing behind him.

"I don't see why not. If your good you could play here for our guests. It's a win-win situation. You get your practice in, and our guests are well entertained, plus it might draw in more." Kyouya replied, scribbling something down in his black binder.

"Haru-chan, what about you eh? Do you want to hear Miyu-chan play something?" the little boy asked.

"Sounds good to me Honey-senpai." The one called Haru-chan shrugged.

"Senpai?" Miyu questioned as she walked further into the room, placing her messenger bag and violin case at her feet. The group pulled up a sofa and some chairs and gathered around.

"Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai are both seniors here." Explained one of the twins. Miyu looked up in disbelief, but the nodding heads were enough to convince her. She carefully took out her violin, revealing a ebony shaped beauty with blue-grey flowers hand painted on the body.

"While I tune up Ella, why don't you tell me your names? I already know Tamaki-kun and Kyouya-kun." She mentioned. Her mood was slightly better than it was five minutes ago; though playing her violin usually calmed her nerves anyway.

"Well, I'm Hikaru," said one twin.

"And I'm Kaoru." Said the other. She made a note of how their voices sounded different, smirking.

"And this is Haruhi." Said Hikaru, as both he and Kaoru draped themselves over the poor boy, who was giving them an irritated look. Miyu took a closer look and surmised that Haruhi was indeed a girl.

"So… why is Haruhi also wearing a boy's uniform, eh?" she asked them with a knowing grin as she proceeded to play the violin piece to Beethoven's Symphony no. 5. The group seemed to have a shocked blank expression about them.

"B-b-because Haruhi is a boy, after all isn't it natural for a boy to wear a boy's uniform?" Tamaki stammered. Miyu just smirked, getting a kick out of the current awkwardness.

"That maybe true but, Haruhi is not a boy. I may not be from around here but I do have eyes." She refuted. She could sense the wave of tension spread through the room, it only being amplified by the piece that she was playing. She could have sworn she saw shivers go down Haruhi and the twin's spines.

"_This girl, she's like Kyouya-senpai"_ Haruhi thought with horror. Miyu decided not to play the entire piece, figuring it was scaring some.

"So, tell me, why is Haruhi wearing a guy's uniform?" she asked with a mocking innocent smile.


End file.
